The Chemistry/Biology Interface Training Program (CBiTP) at MIT will bring together 32 faculty from the Departments of Chemistry and Biology, and the Biological Engineering Division to train young scientists to carry out innovative research and to communicate broadly, as they apply chemical and physical principles to challenging biological problems at the molecular, cellular, organismal, and systems levels. We request funds that will be used predominantly for the support of first-year graduate students. The goal of this program is to train students to move fluidly across traditional academic boundaries, to train them in fundamental areas of the physical and chemical sciences, and inform them about the biological systems that can be studied with emerging physical and chemical methods. We anticipate that students educated in this program will move on to make significant contributions to research, education, and scientific policy and that many will assume leadership positions in academia and industry. The common elements of the CBiTP are designed to balance the mission of broadening the trainees' academic experience, through cross-disciplinary coursework, rotations and thesis committee membership, while at the same time providing a rigorous background in a specialized field of study. Specifically, each trainee will be required to: 1. Complete 18 units of graded coursework (B grade or better) selected from offerings outside of the parent department; 2. Participate in a seminar and discussion course (Frontiers in Research at the Chemistry/Biology Interface - 6 units, pass/fail grading); 3. Participate in at least one laboratory rotation outside parent department; 4. Establish a thesis committee that includes at least one member outside the parent department; 5. Teach two semesters after the first year of the program; 6. Participate in cross-department seminar programs; and 7. Undergo training in the responsible conduct of research. Faculty participants in the CBiTP will also be engaged in the training of MIT Summer Research Program (MSRP) undergraduate students, which will provide a valuable mechanism for the future recruitment of talented individuals with diverse ethnic and social backgrounds to the CBiTP and MIT. The Heads of Chemistry, Biology and Biological Engineering are committed to this program and have agreed to provide funds to cover the shortfall in stipend and tuition for all the trainees in the program and to support five additional students affiliated with the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]